


SAIDA - Sweet

by lavenderteardrops



Category: SaiDa - Fandom, TWICE (Band), sana minatozaki/ kim dahyun
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderteardrops/pseuds/lavenderteardrops
Summary: Sana and Dahyun meet at a cafe Sana works at in a mall, but circumstances lead to them staying together in the mall past closing time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It was slowly approaching the afternoon and Sana could feel the familiar ache in her arms as they started to give in to the toll of working for a 9+ hour shift. Sometimes she'd wish people could read her mind and realize she doesn't exactly like when people sporadically decide to come even 2 hours before closing, but she sacrificed her hands to take another dozen burns from testing milk temperatures for the sake that she did love all the company.

One of Sana's favourite things about being a barrister was meeting so many vast and unique customers, even in just short periods of time, you could tell a lot by a person by their drink order. 

Sana personally loved just about every drink she could make with sugar and it usually kept her going more than caffeine did. Sana was so full of energy and positivity, her friends often referred to her as a portable charger, as everyone she was around always contracted her light. 

In the last few months in particular, Sana had been feeling quite overwhelmed. Her cafe was running low on employees and she was having trouble finding new ones, but never the less she worked hard and still had a smile on her face despite running around like a crazy woman on days where it was just her.

"Have a nice day!" She beamed, sliding the cup towards the customer.

He smiled and winked at her, still her smile stayed until he turned, to which she snorted. How did he have so much confidence after just paying for a small coffee with 50 cent coins.

The ding of the oven caught her attention and she peered around the counter to check if any customers were entering, luckily the doorway showed no movement, before scurrying to the back.

"All cooked perfectly, atleast one thing is going my way today." She smiled to herself as she walked to the front with the plates of freshly cooked buns.

She looked up and that's when half her hardwork made contact with the cafe floor. A girl with iceblue hair tied securely in a bun peered had her head turned to the side, peering distractedly out of the cafe window at the pedestrians that flooded by in the mall outside.

Sana felt her chest swell when the girl turned back to her, smiling, her twinkling eyes turning into the most endearing crescent moons as she smiled only to be shocked at the sight of the buns littering the floor.

"Oh no!" She gasped and Sana looked down in a haze.

Sana mentally slapped herself as she stared at the buns, so perfectly cooked but now deemed to not be consumed by customers. 

She placed the safe plate of buns on the bench as she scampered to collect the ones on the floor.

"Do you need help?" The icy haired girl asked, leaning over the counter.

"ah, no, no, it's fine." she stuttered, "I'm a little clumsy today." She excused.

Clumsy? Is that better than saying that the girls presence caused to her physically malfunction, barely.

With the buns in her arms, she huffed as she watched them all fall into the bin, collecting herself before she turned back to the girl.

"Sorry about that, it's been a hectic day, what can I get for you?" Sana beamed and the girl laughed lightly.

"I understand that, umm, can I please get a large chocolate milkshake." She smiled back.

Milkshake? She liked sweet things too, note taken.

"Take away or here?"

The girl contemplated before replying, "uhhh, here, please."

"Okay, that'll be $5.30." Sana spoke, writing down the details on the notepad she held in her hands.

Looking up, she followed the girls gaze towards the snack display fridge, she seemed to be eyeing a chocolate muffin quite sadly before snapping back to reality and pulling out her purse, placing down a $5 bill and digging around for 30 cents, when she found it, she sighed and placed them on the table.  
.  
"Thankyou." The two said simultaneously, laughing lightly at the realisation.

Sana held her gaze for a while, searching the girls face, admiring her button nose and cheeks that were quickly reddening, her smile still sat comfortably.

"uh," Dahyun stuttered, "I'll go sit, uh, I'll go sit down." She smiled shyly.

Sana beamed at the way her eyes struggled to make contact and she fidgeted with her fingers before walking away to sit at a big arm chair by the window of the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

The icy haired girls head was stuck in her phone as Sana approached her table from behind the counter, with a chocolate milkshake in one hand and a chocolate chip muffin in the other.

"Here you go."

She smiled softly at Sana before her eyes filled with panic as she eyed the contents on the table.

Stuttering over her words, "I..I didn't pay for a muffin."

"It's on the house, I saw you eyeing it off." Sana smiled

She tried to refuse but Sana stayed firm.

"It's okay, really, just think of it as a gift from me, or compensation for seeing me humiliate myself by being a clumbsy idiot."

The girls cheeks bloomed red as she stared down at the muffin, her mouth watering a little.

"Thankyou so much, uh.." Her eyes lifted to look up at Sana trying to read her name badge, "Sana! Thankyou, Sana!"

"Sana... That's such a pretty name." The girl thought to herself, her eyes looking up to meet Sana's face, her cheeks now as red as the girls were.

"Th-thankyou, uh." Sana could feel her knees buckle, she kept falling into those twinkling eyes and her smile was so endearing, god this was dangerous.

"Dahyun."

"Dahyun. Dahyun..." Sana's mind wondered as she analysed the name, "It suits you, bright and pretty. Hopeful."

If it was possible for already blushing cheeks to get redder it happened and Dahyun was a sputtering mess, her gaze bouncing from Sana's as she couldn't bare face the girl who was making her heart run laps in her chest.

There was silence for a few moments, comfortable, but full of butterflies as the two ducked their heads, hiding fond smiles.

"Excuse me?" Sana's head shot up as a middle aged woman approached her, "Are you the owner?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I'll be right with you!" Sana said to the woman, turning to Dahyun.

The girl nodded for her to go and thanked her for the muffin once again.

Sana got behind her counter once again, her heart thumping so loudly in her chest. She brought her hands to her cheeks, she laughed as she felt the immense heat radiating from them.

"Hello, what can I get for you?"

"Can I please get a latte and do you have anymore of those muffins that your girlfriend had? They looked delicious." The woman said, bending to look in the display cabinet.

The woman had little knowledge of the effect her words had on Sana, the pink haired girl soon became a sputtering mess, her eyes darting to Dahyun's table, trying to see if the girl had heared what the woman in front her of had said. The icy haired girl seemed unbothered, sipping her drink, her gaze out the cafe window.

"Uh, uh, the, um, the chocolate muffins?" 

"ah, yes. Those are the ones! Can I please get one chocolate muffin with my latte?" She smiled, dipping into her bag to retrieve her purse.

.................

It was half an hour before closing time and the cafe was still bustling quite a bit. Sana felt herself in a frenzy, having to tell a grumpy old man that there was no zucchini bread left, ultimately "messing up his daily routine".

Sana was flustered and frustrated at this point as people kept piling in, even whilst watching her clearly packing up what little food was left.

Slowly, but surely it all slowed down and only a few regularly late customers came, like the mother who came with her child to buy them a hot chocolate after their soccer game every Wednesday.

All the while Dahyun sat oblivious at her table, typing away attentively at her computer.

"It's a little later than usual, I'm terribly sorry Sana, darling." The woman said.

"Oh, no, it's totally fine, how did her game go?" Sana asked, coming from behind the counter.

She bent down in front of the little girl and placing the cup between her hands, the girl giggling. Truly it didn't bother her that they were so late, the little girl had such a bubbly personality, it was sure to brighten anyone's day.

"Fantastic! She kicked 2 goals, that's a new record!"

"Good job." She affectionately pet the little girls head and she sipped at the drink.

"Have a nice night you two!" Sana waved as they left.

Looking over to Dahyun, Sana smiled softly, the girl sat with headphones in and her face still stuck to the computer screen, occasionally bobbing her head a little to the music that played.

Dahyun was now the only one left in the shop and Sana had no intentions of telling her to leave, the company, even if quiet was comforting and she was never going to kick such a pretty girl out ofher shop, oh no, of course not.

She continued packing up, mopping and wiping the tables down in the back. As she made her way to the front she stared at the coffee maker, deciding perhaps she could make a hot chocolate for the ice haired girl. For one last time Sana turned on the milk frother and began making a hot chocolate.

Sana made her way towards Dahyun, ignoring the familiar sting of having burnt her hand on the frother.

She was not even a metre from the girl when she practically tripped over thin air, the hot chocolate, emphasis on hot, splattered all over the floor in front on her and all over her poor hands. She yelped.

Dahyun's attention was quickly turned to the girl laying face first on the floor. She shot from her chair, tearing the earbuds from her ears in the process.

Dahyun knelt down pulling Sana gently up by her shoulders, "Are you okay? oh my god, your hands, did you burn them?"

She turned the burnt hands with hers, "Quick we need to put them under cold water."

Sana giggled a little at the concern on Dahyun's face, "It's okay, I burn myself all the time."

Dahyun huffed out, sitting next to Sana, "You scared the living shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry."

Dahyun's face fell, "No, it's-"

"I don't know how I fell, I've never been this clumbsy, atleast in one day." Sana's face was read and this time it was in embarrassment.

She'd fallen infront of the pretty girl, already having made a fool of herself infront of her upon first meeting.

Dahyun frowned sympathetically at her, "It's okay, it's just one of those days." 

The two looked at eachother, Sana's hands still in Dahyun's.

"Oh, uh, I've gotta clean this up!"

"I'll help! Where is the mop?" Dahyun said shooting up.

"The broom closet." Sana called from the front as Dahyun disappeared into the back.

Sana pulled her leg up, wincing slightly at the pang of pain that erupted.

"Idiot." She whispered to herself as she prodded gently at the red patch. 

Dahyun returned quickly with the mop bucket and mop as well as a bag of ice she had snatched from the freezer. 

Sana still sat on the floor, examining her knee.

"I got ice- oh did you hurt your knee too?' Sana nodded softly. "Here put the ice on it."

Dahyun got to work on the floor and Sana eventually stood to clear the way for her, her heart skipping a beat as she watched the girl work away. Dahyun looked up at her.

"How can you still be smiling after spilling a whole large cup of," she sniffed the air, "hot chocolate?" Dahyun smiled at Sana, shaking her head, the pink haired girls smile only growing.

Sana shifted the ice between her hands, "If it means pretty girls can clean it up for me I'd do again and again."

Dahyun's smile couldn't possibly get bigger at Sana words. She was about the retaliate the comment but all of the sudden the cafe was plunged into darkness.

(Sorry for the jumbled chapter, I kept uploading it eventhough it wasn't complete bcs you can't save chapters here or atleast that I know of and I've been moving around my uni campus and have been busy))


End file.
